


Tradition (Kiss Me, It's New Year's Eve)

by AranthianPrincess



Series: Encounters at New Year's [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, New Year traditions that might not actually be traditions, New Year's Kiss, slightly angsty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AranthianPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco throws a New Year's Eve party. Harry's really only interested in Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition (Kiss Me, It's New Year's Eve)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I missed the actual New Year, but at least I didn't forget about it entirely. I'll try to do better next year, but I'm not making any promises. Have a New Year!Drarry kiss and hints of other stuff to make up for my laziness.

Harry stood holding up the wall, nursing a glass of Firewhiskey as he watched the party Draco had insisted on throwing for New Year's. When Harry had asked him why Draco had said in the most outraged voice he could muster that it was tradition. Whose tradition Harry didn't know, but he did know that it had interrupted his plans to spend a quiet evening with Draco. He sighed just as Draco sidled up to him.

“Not having fun, Harry?”

“It's a great party, Draco,” Harry said, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

“Then why are you standing over here all by yourself?”

“No particular reason. Just felt like watching for a while, that's all.”

Draco gave him a look that translated directly to “that's the weakest lie I've ever heard, but I'll let it pass for now.”

“Mind if I join you?” Draco asked instead, summoning two glasses of champagne from the side bar. “Here. It's nearly time for the countdown. You can't drink that swill for the New Year.”

“Hey! You like that swill usually,” Harry protested, but he took the glass Draco offered him anyway and set his Firewhiskey on a nearby end table.

“Not for the New Year,” he insisted. “The New Year is special.”

“Tradition, right?” Harry said.

“You finally figured it out, did you?”

“It wasn't that hard. Especially when you kept bashing me in the head with it,” Harry teased. “I can't even remember the last time you said something to me that didn't have something to do with the New Year tradition.”

“Hush, you, or I'll find someone else to kiss at midnight and tradition says that would bode ill for you,” Draco shot back, smacking Harry playfully on the arm.

“You wouldn't do that to me.”

Draco smirked at him. “You sound so confidant.”

“I am.”

“Are you now? And why is that?” Draco asked. His smirk widening.

Harry leaned in close and whispered in Draco's ear. “Because, if you kiss me at midnight tonight, I could be persuaded to put out tonight.”

“That sounds like a very good reason to me,” Draco breathed. “It's no wonder you're so certain of yourself.”

“I have been told I'm great in bed,” Harry admitted, grinning.

“Have you now? And who told you this?”

Harry waved a careless hand. “Oh, people.”

“Right,” Draco snorted, turning to lean his back against the wall and watch as their guests laughed, talked, and made out. He frowned a little at that last. Knowing Draco, it was probably too early for that. Harry checked the large countdown clock Draco had enlisted Hermione's help to create. It had been counting down since the party started, large, glittering numbers rolling over like old Muggle alarm clocks as they ran down to midnight.

“Fifteen seconds until midnight,” Harry said. Draco looked up to check for himself, nodding.

“They'll all start counting down at ten, won't they?”

“I hear it's tradition,” Harry quipped. And, sure enough, everyone started their cacophonous countdown right at ten seconds. Dean and Seamus were shouting numbers so enthusiastically they tumbled drunkenly off the sofa together.

“That's not tradition,” Draco grumbled petulantly.

“Aw, Draco. It's still a great party. Everyone's having a good time,” Harry soothed.

“You're not.”

“Yes, I am. You're here, aren't you? And it's nearly midnight.”

“What?” Draco said, but he was cut off when everyone screamed “one” at the top of their lungs and Harry smashed their lips together.

Harry kissed Draco thoroughly, wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging until their bodies were pressed so close together not even air could pass between them. Draco's lips parted on a tiny gasp at the action. Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and taste his boyfriend, moaning eagerly. Draco responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and teasing his tongue with his own.

They were pressing closer together, losing themselves in the heat when someone coughed pointedly. Harry and Draco separated, Harry's face flushing, to see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips and trying hard not to smile.

“You might want to wait until your guests have gone,” she suggested, half teasing. Harry groaned.

“I don't think we can wait that long, Hermione.”

“Speak for yourself. I am the very picture of self-discipline,” Draco asserted haughtily. Harry ignored him.

“Can you cover for us?” Harry begged of his best friend instead. “Please, Hermione?”

She sighed and finally stopped fighting the smile. “Go on. Get out of here. I'll make sure everyone makes it home safely,” she said, making shooing motions at them.

“Thanks, Hermione!” Harry called over his shoulder, dragging a laughing Draco behind him as they disappeared up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was definitely going to be a happy New Year.


End file.
